World Cup Evaluation
by are.key.take.tour
Summary: Sebuah rapat diadakan untuk mengevaluasi World Cup 2010 South Africa. Rapat yang bertujuan mulia demi World Cup yang lebih baik, malah berakhir tragis dan... tidak elit. ONESHOT. Pencampuran dengan dunia nyata. WORLD CUP 2010 SPOILER ALERT! SHO-AI ALERT!


**A/N : **Iya, iya. Gue tau tanggungan di Harpot sama YGO masih numpuk, eh gue malah dengan asoynya bikin di fandom baru. Tauuu… Tapi, ini cuma oneshot, kok. Sumpah! #ngeles Ah, anyway, hai semuanya penduduk Hetalia! Mau numpang nyampah bentar boleh, ya? Hohoho. Ini adalah fic pertama di Hetalia, jadi mohon maaf kalo ada karakter yang rada-rada OOC (atau emang OOC beneran).

**Disclaimer : **Hidekazu Himaruya yang punya karakter-karakter gokil ini. Iker? Villa? Saling memiliki. (ditampol berjamaah sama pacar dan istrinya dua orang itu) Maaf, otak gue lagi IkerxVilla oriented…

**Warning : **Bocoran World Cup. Tapi, kayaknya udah gak bocoran lagi, deh. Hehehe. Swearing bertebaran. Hint shonen-ai. Pairing? Silakan tebak sendiri. Hehehe. Beberapa OC dan pairing pemain bola.

* * *

XXX

Hetalia Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya

World Cup Evaluation © are. key. take. tour

XXX

* * *

Sudah lebih dari 10 hari sejak World Cup 2010 berakhir di South Africa, namun hawa-hawa persaingan dan gregetnya masih terasa sampai sekarang. Lihat saja Germany yang sampai sekarang masih dendam kesumat dengan gurita hasil hibahan England yang numpang hidup di negaranya. Berkali-kali Germany ingin mengangkat gurita tak tahu diri itu dari akuariumnya dan memasaknya bersama dengan _nation _lainnya. Beruntung tindak anarkisnya itu berhasil ditahan oleh Italy yang bilang kalau pasta jauh lebih enak daripada _calamari_. Dan jangan lupakan Japan yang masih ingin melakukan seppuku karena gagal menang dari Para Gay. Maaf. Maksudnya Paraguay. England juga sama labilnya dengan tim lainnya yang kalah. Sang British berambut pirang itu masih asik jongkok di pojok ruangan dan pundung seharian, meratapi tendangan Lampard yang dianulir oleh seorang wasit goblok. Sejak saat itu, nama sang wasit tak luput dari daftar nama orang-orang yang ia kutuk. Semoga wasit itu sudah almarhum dikeroyok Hooligans. Amin.

Itu untuk yang kalah. Untuk Spain yang menang malah tak bisa melepaskan cengiran bodoh di wajahnya. Sapaan penuh semangat terus terlontar dari bibir sang maniak tomat ini.

"Sebenarnya untuk apa kita disini?" tanya Netherlands dengan nada ogah-ogahan. Diantara negara lainnya, dialah yang terlihat paling merana. Bagaimana tidak? Tinggal sedikit lagi langkahnya untuk menyabet piala juara, namun si _tomato freak _dan pemain-pemain berwajah ala telenovela milik Spain berhasil mengalahkannya. Dan berkali-kali ia meratapi nasib kenapa wasit hibahan England tidak menganggap gol Iniesta itu _offside_? Nasib, oh nasib…

"Kita disini untuk mengevaluasi kembali acara olah raga terbesar dunia yang baru kita gelar!" sahut America penuh semangat. Diantara negara yang kalah, hanya dia yang masih tetap semangat menghadiri rapat aneh ini. "Sekalian membicarakan kenapa _hero _sepertiku tidak pernah bisa mendapatkan piala World Cup!"

"Kalau itu, tanyakan saja pada pelatih dan timmu!" bentak England jutek dari pojok ruangan. Dia masih sibuk menguna-guna sang wasit sialan yang dengan seenak jidat menganulir gol penuh arti itu.

"Ya, ampun kalian ini. Seonggok kecil piala saja sampai ribut seperti ini, aru." desah China sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Sudah sejak lama sang personifikasi negara umur 4000-an tahun itu tak habis pikir dengan sikap negara-negara yang begitu menggebu-gebu untuk mendapatkan sebongkah emas berbentuk bola. Bukankah lebih bergengsi saling lomba memperebutkan medali Olimpiade? Yah, meskipun sudah jelas timnya yang akan menyabet semua medali.

"Tidak bisa!" bentak England. Sang British akhirnya beranjak dari area pembacaan matranya dan berjalan sangar ke meja rapat. Aura gelap menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Tentu, tak sehoror aura jahat milik Russia. "Aku baru mau diam kalau wasit brengsek yang dengan seenaknya menganulir gol Lampard itu masuk liang kubur!"

"Mau kubantu, da?" kata Russia, menawarkan jasa membunuh sambil tersenyum riang, membuat semua _nation _yang ada disana otomatis mengambil langkah mundur. Kecuali Italy. Si maniak pasta ini perlu diseret oleh Germany untuk menghindari terjangan aura hitam sang mantan kepala Uni Soviet.

"Iggy," America yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi England berdiri langsung datang menghampiri _motherland-_nya dan menepuk-nepuk punggung England. "Aku turut prihatin dengan kejadian itu, tapi biarpun gol itu tidak dianulir, kau pasti tetap kalah, kan?"

"Itu betul!" celetuk Iceland yang muncul entah darimana. "Nilai 1 gol tidak akan berarti apa-apa! Toh Germany akan melibasmu dengan skor 4! Ahahah!"

"DASAR KAU BOCAH KEPARAAAT!" geram England. Kedua tangannya mencakar-cakar di udara, berusaha meraih Iceland yang berlari riang menertawakan ketidakberuntungan England. Beruntung America yang paling dekat saat itu langsung menahan amukan England.

"Iceland ada benarnya juga, sih…" gumam South Korea sambil manggut-manggut.

"Daripada membicarakan gol," Muncul suara baru mendayu-dayu khas France. Sejak rapat dimulai, kerjanya hanya manyun di tempat duduk, meratapi nasib timnya yang tidak tembus babak kualifikasi grup. Timnya yang meraih _runner-up _pada World Cup 2006 lalu bertanding layaknya tim kacangan di South Africa hanya karena persoalan internal di dalam tim. "Masih mending kau, England. Timku malah kandas sebelum maju perang…"

"Timku juga, vee~~" gumam Italy sedih saat mendengar ucapan France. "Apa kutukan juara World Cup berlaku bagi timku, ya?"

"Kutukan apa?" tanya Spain ragu. Sebagai juara pada tahun ini, mendengar kutukan rutin yang didera pemenang World Cup tiap tahunnya cukup membuat hatinya getir.

Italy mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap Spain lurus sebelum berkata, "Kutukan kalau pemenang World Cup tak akan bisa memenangi piala itu lagi secara berurutan. Dan biasanya tim juara mengalami nasib pahit seperti timku. Uhuhuhuu…"

"Nasib pahit apanya!" selak Netherlands pedas. "Timmu, kan, pernah menjuarai World Cup berturut-turut di tahun 1934 dan 1938! Brazil juga sama saja nasibnya denganmu! Yang naas itu aku, tahu! Berkali-kali masuk final, tapi tak pernah bisa mendapatkan gelar juara! Dendam apa piala World Cup padaku sampai tak mau mampir di negaraku, hah? Hah? HAH?" ratap Netherlands berlebihan. Bahkan lebih lebay dari sinetron yang sering Indonesia pertontonkan padanya.

"… Kok, rapat ini tiba-tiba berubah jadi arena curhat, sih?" gumam Denmark.

"Kalau kau pasti kena kutuk, Nethere." kata South Korea santai sambil merangkul sang pemuda berambut jigrak itu. "Mainnya terlalu kasar, sih. Makanya kau kualat. Masa' di tengah lapangan bola kau malah bikin pertandingan kung fu dan judo sendiri? Hahaha."

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan South Korea. Lapangan hijau di kala final World Cup 2010 telah berubah secara drastis menjadi arena kung fu. Bukan hanya kung fu, tapi juga arena tinju, judo, dan karate dadakan. Entah apa yang ada dipikiran para pemain saat melakukan adu jotos, tarik, banting, dan jegal itu. Tak heran kartu kuning berjatuhan dari langit, menimpa para pemain di lapangan.

Tiba-tiba, Spain menepukkan kedua tangannya, seolah-olah baru teringat sesuatu. "Hampir saja lupa." katanya sambil merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, mencari sesuatu. Begitu ia mendapatkan apa yang ia cari, sang Spaniard langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah Netherlands sambil tersenyum lebar. Tanpa dosa, ia menyodorkan secarik kertas putih. Sepertinya tagihan rumah sakit. "Ini total biaya rumah sakit anggota tim nasionalku."

Netherlands mengambil carikan kertas yang ternyata memang tagihan rumah sakit. Ekspresi horor terlihat jelas di wajahnya saat membaca daftar keluhan yang harus ia tanggung. "Tu… Tunggu sebentar. Memangnya ini semua cedera karena ulah pemainku?"

"Tentu saja, _amigo_!" sahut Spain dengan suaranya yang ceria layaknya kicauan burung di pagi hari. Ia mendorong South Korea untuk minggir sedikit supaya bisa melihat lebih jelas tagihan rumah sakit yang ada di tangan Netherlands. "Nih. Beberapa adalah nama-nama pemainku yang sempat cedera karena kau libas. Villa mengeluh sakit di bagian tubuh sebelah kiri karena dibanting ala judo oleh entah-siapa-namanya-aku-lupa-tapi-yang-jelas-dia-pemain-Netherlands. Selain itu, dia juga mengeluh cedera karena terlalu sering jatuh didorong-dorong oleh pemainmu. Yang lumayan serius itu yang si Xabi ini. DIa bilang, pernapasannya agak terganggu sejak De Jong menendangnya dengan _flying kick _ala Bruce Lee, tepat ke dadanya."

Mata kiri Netherlands berkedut saat mendengar penjelasan Spain yang sangat di luar nalar. Masalah Villa yang sering didorong-dorong memang tidak aneh. Sebagai striker andalan Spain, sudah sering Villa menjadi bulan-bulanan pemain musuh. Tapi, jangankan di lapangan. Didorong-dorong ke tempat tidur oleh Casillas juga sering. "Bilang saja si Xabi itu memang bengek! Pakai alasan cedera segala, lagi!" gerutu Netherlands. Mata hijaunya kembali melihat tagihan rumah sakit konyol yang ia pegang. Sebuah nama sukses membuatnya kaget. "Tunggu sebentar! Kenapa tiba-tiba ada nama Torres disini? Bocah itu, kan, tidak kuapa-apakan?"

"Ah, dia cedera lamanya kambuh karena harus berlari-lari di lapangan melawanmu. Memang bukan sepenuhnya salahmu, sih. Tapi, berhubung sudah banyak keluhan masuk padamu, jadi sekalian saja." kata Spain menanggapi pertanyaan Netherlands dengan ceria dan enteng, seolah-olah biaya rumah sakit puluhan ribu euro bukan masalah besar.

Ingin sekali rasanya Netherlands mengumpankan Spain ke satu tangki penuh berisi hiu. Atau tenggelamkan saja di Segitiga Bermuda supaya tidak kembali lagi.

"Oh, iya. Ada yang kelupaan." Spain mengambil tagihan terkutuk itu dari tangan Netherlands dan menulis sebuah nama beserta angka yang harus dibayarkan. "Casillas juga mengalami salah urat karena harus meregangkan kaki demi menghalau bola tendangan Robben. Jadi, tagihanmu kutambah, ya." ucap Spain santai dan penuh tawa. Dengan tanpa dosa dan begitu tenangnya, ia mengembalikan tagihan rumah sakit kepada Netherlands yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan amarah.

Adegan berikutnya yang terjadi di ruang rapat adalah sosok tinggi Netherlands yang berlari mengejar Spain keliling ruangan. Sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Belanda dan Indonesia dikeluarkan dengan sangat lancarnya dari mulut Netherlands, khusus ditujukan untuk Spain.

"Baiklah. Daripada buang-buang waktu lagi, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja rapatnya? Hiraukan saja, lah, 2 orang itu." kata England sambil menunjuk sosok Netherlands dan Spain yang masih asik kejar-kejaran layaknya sepasang kekasih di film-film Bollywood. "Apa menurut kalian yang harus diperbaiki dari World Cup 2010 ini?"

"Kerja sama timku yang hancur berantakan…" ratap France. Aura gelap mulai menyelimuti France, menggantikan aura ceria dan cerah miliknya dulu.

"Harus lebih banyak pasta, ve~!" celetuk Italy.

"Meleyapkan gurita brengsek dari Oberhausen. Bisa dibakar, digoreng, atau direbus saja." gumam Germany yang masih dendam kesumat dengan gurita imut bernama Paul yang sebenarnya tidak berdosa.

"Menjadikan aku yang HERO ini juara World Cup!" sambar America yang kemudian diikuti senyum 'cling'nya. Tak lupa burger di tangan kanan, siap untuk dimakan.

"Salah! Harusnya World Cup jatuh ke tanganku yang AWESOME ini!" seru Prussia penuh semangat.

"Mungkin World Cup berikutnya aku akan sediakan pedang samurai supaya pemainku bisa langsung melakukan seppuku di tengah lapangan…" bisik Japan dengan aura gelap yang jarang menghampiri pemuda manis itu.

"…" Greece sukses terlelap di kursinya.

England memijit-mijit keningnya, pusing mendengar perkataan para _nation _yang tak jelas arahnya. "Aku minta kalian untuk mengomentari secara umum apa yang harus diperbaiki, bukannya malah curhat colongan begini…"

"Mungkin yang harus diwaspadai adalah pengamanan di lapangan dan ruang ganti, aru." kata China bijak. Ia berusaha untuk tidak termakan emosi para negara yang sedang labil dan galau dalam kadar akut itu.

Wajah England yang tadinya muram karena usulan-usulan aneh para _nation _mendadak jadi cerah. "Betul sekali! Mengingat ada beberapa kejadian dimana ruang ganti dan lapangan diterobos masuk orang tak berkepentingan."

"Waktu itu aku berkepentingan, ve~!" celetuk Italy. "Waktu itu, aku ingin mendukung Germany! Masa' aku tidak boleh mendukung Doitsu?"

"Kan kau bisa memberi dukungan lewat bangku penonton, Italy." gumam Japan.

Italy menggeleng keras sambil cemberut. "Tidak mau! Kalau dari pinggir lapangan, mana kedengaran! Nii-san juga sudah kuajak untuk ikut turun ke lapangan, tapi tak mau!"

Romano yang sedari tadi duduk terdiam menjadi tersentak saat namanya disebut-sebut dalam rapat. "Eh? Siapa juga yang mau ikut turun ke lapangan, dasar adik kurang kerjaan! Memalukan, tahu!"

"Tapi, suara dukunganmu untuk Spain nii-san tak akan terdengar sampai lapangan..."

"Romano? Mendukungku?" seru Spain ceria di tengah pelariannya dari Netherlands. Senyum lebar terpampang jelas di wajahnya. "Aku tahu kau pasti mendukungku, _mi amor! _Dukunganmu yang sepenuh cinta itu pasti yang membuatku menang!"

Kalimat terakhir sukses membuat wajah Romano memerah bagaikan tomat.

"Be… Berisik, kau! Dasar _tomato freak_!" bentak Romano dengan wajah yang semakin merah. Kali ini jauh lebih merah dari tomat segar yang baru dipetik Spain di ladang tomatnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan China benar. Kita butuh meningkatkan kembali keamanan di ruang ganti dan juga di lapangan. Jangan sampai diterobos orang lagi." kata England sambil mencatat poin tersebut ke buku catatannya. "Apa ada lagi yang lainnya?"

"Hilangkan vuvuzela di World Cup berikutnya." usul Denmark. "Bunyinya membuat telingaku berdenging. Belum lagi para pemain di lapangan harus teriak-teriak ekstra keras untuk bicara dengan rekan satu timnya. Kau tahu. Sehabis pertandingan, tenggorokan mereka serak semua."

"Itu, sih, bukan hanya diderita timmu saja, Denmark." gumam Switzerland sambil memutar bola matanya. Sang _nation _berambut pirang dengan potongan bob itu duduk tenang sambil mengelus-elus senapan yang setia menemaninya. "Anggota timku juga sama merananya denganmu."

"Sudahlah, kalian ini. Toh, World Cup berikutnya bukan di South Africa lagi, melainkan di Brazil. Doakan saja mereka tidak punya trompet sialan seberisik vuvuzela." kata Germany, menyudahi perdebatan mengenai eksistensi vuvuzela yang bisa membuat gendang telinga pecah dan suara serak.

"Jabulaninya kurang enak dipegang dan ditendang!" seru Spain. Si pemuda berambut ikal itu masih asik lari-larian dengan Netherlands mengejar di belakangnya.

"Kurang enak apanya!" seru Netherlands kesal. Sang pria berambut jabrik itu masih sibuk mengejar Spain sambil marah-marah. "Kalau memang kurang enak, kiper brengsekmu itu seharusnya gagal menghalau tendangan pemainku, tahu! Membuatku kalah saja! Kusumpahi dia tidak dapat jatah dari ukenya!"

Negara-negara lainnya hanya bisa melihat dengan takjub 2 orang _nation _peraih peringkat 1 dan 2 dunia itu saling kejar-kejaran.

"Hiraukan saja 2 orang aneh itu." gumam England dan kembali meneliti hasil catatan rapat mereka. Baru 1 poin yang mereka hasilkan. "Ayolah. Masa' tidak ada yang harus dievaluasi selain kualitas keamanannya?" tanyanya pada negara-negara yang lainnya, mulai terdengar putus asa.

Terlihat Japan mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu, meminta izin untuk angkat bicara.

"Silakan Japan. Ada yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya England semangat. Biasanya Japan selalu mengeluarkan pendapat yang jauh lebih masuk akal dibandingkan dengan negara-negara lainnya. Daripada Italy yang masih asik ber-'vee' sambil menyerukan pasta itu enak. Belum lagi Germany yang masih asik menggerutu tentang seekor gurita. Jangan lupakan France yang sekarang malah jongkok di pojok ruangan dengan aura hitam mengelilinginya.

Japan menatap ragu ke sekeliling meja rapat. "Ano... Sebenarnya aku agak ragu apa ini juga bisa dimasukan ke dalam daftar evaluasi…" katanya ragu.

"Sudalah! Ungkapkan saja semuanya, Japan!" sambar America sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak Japan. Senyum 'cling' kembali ia hadirkan untuk meyakinkan sang Asia tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Begini…" Japan menarik napas panjang untuk mengembalikan keberanian dirinya yang sempat menguap entah kemana. "Selama World Cup 2010 berlangsung, entah kenapa fujoshi semakin berkembang pesat. Berdasarkan riset yang kudapat dari seluruh dunia, hal ini dipacu oleh tingkah para pemain kita yang terlalu mengekspos kegembiraan di lapangan dengan cara yang berlebihan."

Semua negara yang ada di ruang rapat sontak terdiam. Bahkan Netherlands dan Spain yang tadinya asik main kejar-kejaran juga ikut menghentikan langkah mereka dan menatap Japan dengan tatapan aneh.

"… Jadi… poinnya?" tanya Germany ragu.

"Beritahu pemain kalian masing-masing untuk mengurangi kemesraan setelah selebrasi, ya. Entah itu setelah gol atau setelah memenangi pertandingan. Kalau fujoshinya bertambah, aku juga yang repot." jawab Japan sambil mendesah panjang.

Pernyataan Japan otomatis membuat semua negara melongo. Semua, termasuk Russia.

"Se… Sebentar, sebentar." gumam Germany pelan. Ia memijit-mijit kedua alis matanya untuk menghilangkan pening yang tiba-tiba datang sejak rapat dimulai. Ralat. Sejak ia kalah melawan Spain. "Memangnya kau punya bukti, Japan?"

"Ada banyak!" kata Japan. "Contoh paling jelas itu kapten tim dia dan strikernya!" sambung Japan sambil menunjuk Spain. "Gara-gara mereka berdua, penggemar yaoi dan shonen ai jadi berkembang pesat, tahu!"

"Hee? Memangnya apa yang salah dengan Casillas dan Villa?" tanya Spain polos. "Pelukan dan ciuman itu, kan, hanya untuk mengungkapkan kegembiraan keduanya! Lagipula, biang pertamanya, kan, bukan dariku, tapi dari Portugal dan Brazil!" tuduh Spain sambil menunjuk 2 _nation _tersebut.

"Sembarangan saja!" bantah Portugal, kesal dengan tuduhan tak berarah yang diberikan Spain. "Foto-foto skandal Ronaldo dan Kaka jauh lebih sedikit dibandingkan foto skandal Casillas dan Villa, tahu! Selain itu, skandal di tim Argentina jauh lebih banyak dariku!"

"Heh! Sembarangan!" Kali ini giliran negara Amerika Latin berbendera putih-biru itu yang protes. "Higuain dan Messi itu tidak ada skandal apa-apa, tahu! Sembarangan tuduh saja kalian ini!"

"Hee? Siapa yang bilang Higuain dan Messi? Aku hanya bilang di timmu lebih banyak skandal terjadi dibandingkan dengan timku. Hahaha!" Tawa penuh kemenangan Portugal membahana ke seluruh ruang rapat.

"Dan kenapa timku harus tercoreng hanya karena foto skandal Kaka, sih…" keluh Brazil yang kemudian ikut bergabung bersama France ke sudut ruangan untuk meratapi nasibnya.

"Tunggu sebentar! Ada yang lebih parah dari kita berdua!" selak Argentina yang tak mau kalah begitu saja dari Portugal. "Skandal di tim England juga banyak! Lihat saja hasil jepretan para wartawan yang mengungkap kemesraan Lampard dan Gerrard!"

Kedua bola mata England mendadak membesar saat mendengar nama 2 anggota tim nasionalnya disebut-sebut. "Hei! Seenaknya saja kalian tuduh! Mereka berdua sudah punya istri, tahu! Jelas-jelas tim si Germany ini juga banyak skandal!"

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bawa namaku?" seru Germany kesal.

"Sudahlah, kalian semua. Kenapa malah perang _pairing _begini, sih?" lerai America. Tumben-tumbennya negara maniak burger dan _fast food _itu bisa berpikir layaknya manusia normal. "Siapapun yang memulai duluan foto-foto skandal itu sudah bukan masalah. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah pernyataan seorang anggota timmu yang tak mau kehilangan salah satu anggota tim Spain dalam klubnya!" seru America penuh kemenangan sambil menunjuk lurus ke arah Netherlands.

"Tuduhan aneh macam apalagi, itu!" jerit Netherlands panik. "Memangnya siapa yang butuh pemain Spain dalam klub? Cowok-cowok cantik seperti mereka lebih baik pulang saja ke negara mereka untuk main telenovela!"

"Nethere, _mi amigo. _Aku tersinggung…" gumam Spain dengan tampang terluka. Ia meletakan tangan kiri tepat di atas dadanya. "Sebegitu bencinya, kah, kau padaku?"

"Semua yang berhubungan denganmu itu menyebalkan, tahu!" bentak Netherlands, mendadak jijik dengan ekspresi sok merana yang dikenakan Spain. Mata hijaunya kembali terfokuskan pada sosok America yang masih berdiri gagah layaknya seorang pahlawan. "Memangnya siapa yang kau maksud itu, America?"

"Van Persie-mu yang tak mau merelakan kepergian Cesc Fabregas ke Barcelona." sahut America dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Kau tahu. Karena pernyataan mencurigakan dari masing-masing pihak saat wawancara membuat beberapa fujoshi Japan langsung menobatkan keduanya resmi sebagai pasangan yang dimabuk cinta." jelas America sambil mengangguk-angguk penuh pengertian.

"Ooh… artikel itu…" gumam England yang juga ikut mengangguk-angguk bersama dengan America.

"AAARRGGGHH! BERISIK KALIAN SEMUA!" jerit Netherlands frustrasi. Sudah kalah World Cup, sekarang anggota timnya dibilang menyimpan hubungan rahasia dengan pemain Spain. Sampai kiamat juga ia tak akan sudi mempunyai hubungan dengan Spain! Kenapa bukan Indonesia? Kenapa harus si gila tomat ini?

"Sudah. Akui saja kalau kau memang masih merindukanku sebagai _motherland_-mu, Netherlands!" kata Spain ceria sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Netherlands.

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Spain bagaikan sebuah umpan yang langsung membangkitkan hewan liar. Detik berikutnya, Netherlands kembali mengejar Spain sambil berteriak-teriak kesal layaknya orang gila. Bukan hanya Netherlands dan Spain yang sibuk bertengkar, namun hampir semua negara yang terlibat dalam World Cup ikut bertengkar mempermasalahkan hal yang tidak jelas juntrungannya.

Di sudut ruangan, China, Russia, Prussia, dan Romano berdiri termenung menatap ruang rapat yang mendadak berubah menjadi arena duel. Ghana dan Uruguay asik adu jotos karena Ghana yang tidak rela dikalahkan secara tak adil oleh pemain Uruguay. England dan Mexico sama-sama mengambil tempat di pojok ruangan dan kembali memantrai wasit-wasit yang telah merugikan mereka. Japan masih sibuk mencoba seppuku sementara South Korea asik mengompori saudaranya itu. Germany sekarang sibuk mencatat resep berbahan gurita yang ia dapatkan di internet, sementara Italy masih asik ber-'vee' menghiraukan keadaan hiruk pikuk di sekitarnya. America malah sibuk mengoceh tentang betapa hebatnya ia di World Cup kemarin. Tentu, si gila _fast food _itu bicara dengan mulut penuh sampai-sampai kalimatnya tak jelas semua. France? Masih meratapi nasib timnya yang sama sekali tidak bersinar di World Cup kemarin.

"… Sebenarnya untuk apa kita kumpul hari ini, aru?" gumam China diikuti desah napas panjang penuh derita.

"Ck. Mereka sudah membuatku yang AWESOME datang ke rapat aneh ini dengan percuma! Mereka harus sujud minta maaf padaku nanti!" celetuk Prussia.

"Che! Ini gara-gara si bodoh itu pakai menang World Cup segala!" gerutu Romano pelan. Mata cokelatnya tertuju pada sosok Spain yang masih lari-lari dikejar Netherlands. Sekarang, sang pemuda berambut pirang jigrak itu malah mengacung-acungkan parang yang sepertinya ia dapatkan dari Indonesia.

"Daripada mereka sibuk bertengkar seperti itu," ucap Russia. "Lebih baik kalau mereka menjadi satu saja denganku." sambung Russia sambil tersenyum manis ke arah 3 _nation _yang berdiri di dekatnya. Tanpa pikir 2 kali, China, Romano, dan Prussia langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum dipaksa bersatu dengan negara komunis itu.

Untuk rapatnya sendiri, rasanya tidak ada hal penting yang perlu didiskusikan. Anggap saja, lah, pelaksanaan World Cup kemarin itu sudah berjalan lancar dan South Africa sudah memberikan yang terbaik. Mari kita tunggu 4 tahun berikutnya. World Cup macam apa yang akan diberikan oleh Brazil.

**Diakhiri dengan tidak elit.**

XXX

* * *

**A/N : **Hyaaaa… Saya tahu ini pasti sampah sekali. Uhuhuu… Maaf, ya, kalo fic ini kesannya sangat menyampah. TT^TT kangen begadang di kala liburan sambil tereak-terak histeris mendukung #esp. Iya. Gue pendukung sejati #esp dari jaman Casillas masih muda dan imut-imut sampe sekarang punya pacar YANG AMIT-AMIT DAN NAMANYA HARAM GUE SEBUT!

Buat beberapa kejadian yang disebutkan di fanfic ini adalah benar adanya, saudara-saudara. Ingat seorang wasit goblok yang dengan seenak jidat menganulir gol Lampard, padahal tu bola udah masuk? Inget juga Mexico yang dirugikan gara-gara _handball _Robinho dianggap masuk? Kasian sekali 2 negara itu. Masalah Germany yang mau masak si Paul itu hampir kejadian, lho. Banyak warga Jerman yang langsung murka gara-gara gurita imut-imut nan lucu itu gak pilih Jerman jadi juara. Halah. Dirasa sekali kalian. Dan masalah final yang penuh kekerasan dan pertumpahan darah itu juga bener. Ralat. Gak sampe berlumuran darah, tapi tetep aja sadis. Bahkan temen gue sampe nge-tweet begini : "Ini sebenernya final #worldcup atau final Battle Royal?" Sepertinya yang kemaren itu final Battle Royal. Dan gara-gara permainan kasarnya, Belanda dicerca sama pengamat olah raga dunia. Gak percaya? Ada liputannya di Kompas. Cek aja yang tanggal 12 Juli ke atas. Ada kok. Jangan lupa juga penyelamatan _handball _yang dilakukan Suarez waktu lawan Ghana. Gara-gara ini, pas lawan Germany si Suarez di-BOOOOO sama satu stadion. Baru kali itu suara vuvuzela berubah. Hohoho. Sama kejadian masuknya seorang Italian ke lapangan hijau di menit pertama Germany vs Spain? Ada juga kasus seorang fans yang masuk ke ruang ganti tim England. Agak-agak bahaya juga pengamanannya kemaren itu, ya...

Masalah Netherlands kenapa bisa dendam kesumat sangat dengan Spain adalah penggambaran dulu Spain yang pernah ngejajah dia. Makanya ada bagian yang bilang kalo Spain itu _motherland_-nya Netherlands.

Nah, yang rada ngibul ini mungkin pemasangan para pemain bola. Hahaha! Salahkan twitter, ya. Pairing pertama yang gue baca keluar di twitter adalah RonaldoxKaka. Dan gara-gara gue salah ngomong, muncullah pairing IkerxVilla. Kemudian bermunculan pairing-pairing berikutnya. Yang paling baru ya itu, si Van Persie sama Cesc Fabregas. Wawancaranya beneran ada, dan pas gue baca, gue langsung melting baca penuturan yang oh-so-very-romantic-and-very-sweet dari dua orang itu. Persie gak mau keilangan Fabregas dan Fabregas gak mau ninggalin Persie. Aaawww… Pacaran beneran kalian. Masalah IkerxVilla, mereka punya banyak foto skandal. Sayang pas mereka menang kemaren gak langsung rated M di tengah lapangan. Padahal menang Euro 2008 mereka pelukan di lapangan sampe guling-guling dan ciuman. Cium pipi tentunya.

Hedeh. Panjang juga note-nya. Hahaha! Maaf, kalau ficnya jelek. Saran dan kritik diterima via review, ya. Hehehe.

Adieu.


End file.
